Estaba escrito
by Lady Aone
Summary: Una amistad en la infancia, un romance en la adultez.


-

**Estaba Escrito**

Niña Oscar, la llama el General... – dijo una de las sirvientas tomando de la mano a la pequeña Oscar.

¿Pasó algo, Colette? Preguntó abriendo sus grandes ojos azules.

Quiere presentarte a alguien, mi niña – volvió a contestar Colette, deseando que la pequeña no siguiera haciendo más preguntas. A pesar de sus escasos años, parecía querer saber y aprenderlo todo.

Abrieron la puerta gigante de la biblioteca (para Oscar, todo en la casa tenía proporciones bíblicas) y encontraron al General sentado en su poltrona y a la Nana, con un niño del tamaño de Oscar.

Oscar, acércate. – ordenó el General con su característico tono. La pequeña se acercó sin dejar de estudiar con detención al pequeño. Era apenas un poco más alto que ella y sus ojos color esmeralda destacaban sobre su piel tostada por el sol y su cabello oscuro, cuidadosamente peinado. Al aproximarse, se dio cuenta que el pequeño tenía los ojos colorados y anegados de lágrimas y lo miró furiosa, ¡Los hombres no lloran!

Te presento a André Grandier, él es nieto de tu Nana y a partir de hoy, vivirá con nosotros, entrenará contigo, tomará las mismas lecciones que tú y cuidará de tí.

Ante esta última afirmación, la pequeña montó en cólera:

¡Yo se cuidarme sola! ¡No necesito que nadie me proteja! – luego se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, sin hacer caso del General que vociferaba llamándola . Ante esta escena, André se puso a llorar a gritos abrazado a su abuela. Estaba tan triste y tenía tanto miedo...

La pesadilla había comenzado una semana antes. Emanuelle y Gustave Grandier, un matrimonio joven burgués, se dirigían a Dijon, donde Gustave, profesor de música, tenía una posibilidad laboral; buscarían un lugar para vivir y luego volverían por su hijo de seis años y por sus cosas. No querían llevar a André ya que un viaje tan largo ara muy pesado para el pequeño. A Emanuelle le costó mucho dejar a su hijo solo por primera vez y, antes de partir, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca se sabrá si albergaba algún presentimiento de lo que vendría.

En el camino, se desató una fuerte tormenta y los caminos se transformaron en lodazales. Gustave pretendía detenerse en el primer pueblo para esperar a que escampara pero el destino quiso otra cosa y un trueno espantó a los caballos que salieron al galope, volteando el carruaje con sus ocupantes, quienes fueron encontrados muertos a la mañana siguiente. Al anochecer del día siguiente, un jinete llegó a Arras con la noticia y la vecina que cuidaba de André se apresuró en avisar a la gobernanta de los Jarjayes, abuela del chico.

El pequeño aún no terminaba de comprender por qué su madre y su padre ya no estaban y no había dejado de llorar en todo el viaje a la Mansión durmiendo a ratos y reanudando su llanto lastimero después. Ahora, con este señor que gritaba como un endemoniado y una mocosa cascarrabias y mimada, él sólo quería cerrar sus ojos y no volver a abrirlos más. Sintió a su abuela tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cocina. Ahí lo sentó a la mesa y le permitió comer las galletas recién horneadas, una ínfima alegría entre tanta tragedia...

André, debes mostrar respeto por el General y la niña Oscar...bueno, ella ha vivido muy sola desde pequeña y tu vas a ser su primer amigo. Su padre es muy severo con ella y es por eso que quizás se muestra un poco agresiva pero tiene buen corazón, ya verás.

Abuela, si es una niña, ¿por qué viste de hombre y tiene nombre de hombre?

Porque su padre nunca pudo tener un hijo y decidió criar a la más pequeña como un hom... ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Eres muy pequeño para entender esas cosas pero más adelante lo sabrás, ahora come tus galletas y después me acompañarás en mis quehaceres...

Esa, noche, como todas las precedentes, André se durmió llorando y recordando el aroma de gardenias de su madre y la voz potente y musical de su padre.

La mañana siguiente, el General Jarjayes quiso enseñarle a su hija y de paso, a André, las primeras nociones del arte de la equitación, en un par de ponys que había adquirido para ese efecto. Oscar estaba de un humor de perros (para variar) y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de desafiar a su padre y negarse rotundamente a practicar.

- ¡Descarado! ¡Me vas a respetar, soy tu padre! – Dicho esto, abofeteó a la niña con tal fuerza, que ésta cayó de cara al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior e hiriéndose. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no llorar, no pudo contener los sollozos de dolor y humillación y André, aún muerto de miedo, se acercó para ayudarla.

¡No lo ayudes! ¡Debe levantarse solo! Oscar, vas a ser un soldado y los soldados no deben llorar. Volveré en 15 minutos buscarlos y espero que para aquel entonces te hayas calmado, ¿entendido?

Oscar seguía llorando de bruces en el suelo y André se aproximó. Buscaba en sus bolsillos algo con qué limpiarle la sangre de la boca y las lágrimas pero sólo pudo servirse de las mangas de su camisa. Oscar lo miró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas y al ver la expresión bondadosa de aquel niño, se sintió reconfortada y en confianza. Casi como un reflejo, André abrazó a Oscar y comenzó a acunarla y acariciarle la cabeza. La niña, no acostumbrada a recibir muestras físicas de afecto, en un principio se sorprendió pero se sentía tan bien que por una vez alguien la consolara...

Cuando los sollozos de Oscar se calmaron, ella se incorporó y extendiéndole su mano regordeta le dijo:

Gracias, André... ¿Amigos?

A...Amigos – respondió André con una sonrisa, la primera en muchos días.

Minutos después se sintieron en la distancia los pasos del General dirigiéndose a la habitación. La niña se puso rígida, reacción que no pasó inadvertida a André. Para asegurarla le tomó la mano y se la apretó para luego soltarla en cuanto entró el General.

¿Y bien, Oscar? ¿Estás listo? ¿Y tú, André?

Oscar lo miró fieramente y tomando a André de la mano, salió al patio con tanta seriedad y determinación como le permitían sus cinco años.

Entrenaron buena parte de la tarde y, cuando el General se retiró, Oscar comenzó a interrogar a este niñito de ojitos verdes como laguna.

¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó mientras trataba de atrapar un gusano.

Seis... ¿y tú?

Cinco pero, ¡El próximo año cumplo seis también y te alcanzo!

Es que el próximo año voy a tener siete...

Ah...- dijo la niña con desilusión - ¿Oye y tu mamá no te va a retar por quedarte a vivir aquí?

La sola mención de su madre hizo que André comenzara a hacer pucheros y luego saliera corriendo y llorando casi a gritos mientras Oscar, sorprendida, lo miraba alejarse hacia la casa.

La Nana terminaba de adornar un pastel cuando vio a su nieto pasar corriendo hecho un mar de lágrimas y encerrarse en su habitación dando un portazo. Un momento después, vio una cabecita poblada de rizos rubios pasar a la altura del mesón de la cocina y una mano en miniatura robar algunas de las galletas recién horneadas. "Pilluela, te vales de tu tamaño para robar", pensó la anciana, divertida.

Luego la cabecita dorada se dirigió a las habitaciones de la servidumbre. "Mi niña Oscar sabrá consolarlo" se dijo.

Oscar entró sigilosamente y con dificultad a la habitación de André pues por una parte, debía sostener las galletas y por otra, alcanzar el picaporte. André lloraba a gritos, sofocando sus sollozos en la almohada y no la sintió entrar. La niña se encaramó como pudo en la cama y gateó hasta llegar al cuerpecito de André, qué se dio vuelta al sentir un peso a su lado. La niña le ofreció las galletas y luego se acostó abrazada a él.

No llores, yo voy a jugar contigo ahora...- le prometió Oscar plantándole un beso lleno de migas de galleta (las había probado en el camino) en la nariz. André dejó de llorar y decidió probar el obsequio que su amiga le había llevado.

A la hora de cenar, la nana los encontró durmiendo en un estrecho abrazo sobre una cama de galletas aplastadas.

**12 de Julio de 1789**

Acababa de amanecer y luego de una noche breve, la Nana, que a su edad dormía pocas horas, vagaba por la casa, cual espectro envuelto en tules. Subió trabajosamente las escaleras y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, deteniendo la mirada en cada objeto y cada cuadro, todos llenos de recuerdos que ella no se cansaba de acariciar.

En cierto momento se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su niña Oscar y quiso entrar para ver cómo estaba. Últimamente la había notado pálida y demacrada. A veces la sentía toser insistentemente pero el amor que por ella sentía le impedía pensar en la posibilidad de alguna enfermedad grave.

Avanzó a tientas en la penumbra, con cuidado para no tumbar nada y entró en la recámara principal. Tuvo que ponerse los lentes pues le costaba distinguir las formas en la oscuridad. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su niña Oscar y su nieto André, desnudos, dormían relajadamente en un estrecho abrazo, los brazos de él, rodeando el torso de Oscar y ella, anidada en el pecho de André, también lo abrazaba. Ambos cuerpos parecían uno solo, como si hubiesen sido creados para unirse y permanecer así en el correr del tiempo.

La vieja mujer, recordó de pronto aquel día ya muy lejano en que encontró a sus dos niños, durmiendo igual de abrazados sobre un lecho de galletas.

Fin


End file.
